phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Vote for the Featured Quote of the Month
Category:Downtown Danville Here, nominate a "Monthly Quote" for each month. Quotes can be from anywhere, whether an episode, game, or an interview. Please do not enter any new quotes after the 20th of the month, to give all quotes a fair chance to be voted on. No ballot box stuffing. All votes must be signed by clicking on Sign your username with today's date below the edit window. Multiple votes by the same user will be deleted or merged into a single vote. Users may change or remove their own votes at any time. Any votes that are altered or removed by a different person will be restored, and the votes cast by the offender may be negated at the discretion of an admin. Older quote nominations can be viewed in the Archive. for August 2010 Nomination #1 Nominated by Patrickau 26 10:35, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Support # Here's a good quote in "I Scream, You Scream". Oppose # I think it's too complicated,it's too difficult to understand when you merely read it. It's more effective if you watch it on TV. 14:09, July 2, 2010 (UTC) # I have to ditto the anon. It's just seems like a regular quote to me. Kaoru Matsubara '"Who you calling sweet??" 16:16, July 2, 2010 (UTC) # A lot of typos.-- 09:38, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Comments # enter comment here ---- Nomination #2 Nominated by Phineas18 10:27, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Support # It's funny, hilarious. I just love Doofensmirtz's quotes (esp. when it shows his "doof-ness"), and this is one of the best. 13:43, July 3, 2010 (UTC) # I have to agree.I love Doof.He's my favorite character. 16:23,July 6, 2010 (UTC) # A fairly good quote by Doof. :) 'Momoko Akatsutsumi '"Fighting for justice, peace, love, and that yogurt store on the corner!!" 20:26, July 6, 2010 (UTC) # I love this quote!!!!! sometimes when I do this I think of this scene;) # Hilarious. 'nuff said. # Anouther awsomely hillarious babbeling by Dr.Doofenshmirtz :DTeam Doofenshmirtz 22:57, July 12, 2010 (UTC) # JUST LOVE IT! And more, its one of the rare jokes that its still funny when translated. Portuguese guy # Doofenshmirtz is a comedy GENIUS, the funniest character in Disney Cartoons! # [[User:Dcasawang1|'Dcasawang1]] - Talk 20:45, July 17, 2010 (UTC) # It's funny when Doofenshmirtz sats it. XD! ~Midnight4568 Oppose # If you oppose this nomination, enter reason here and sign it. Comments # enter comment here ---- Nomination #3 Support # I like it!!!! Lyra 03:34, July 3, 2010 (UTC)PrettyPink123 Oppose # No offence but this is a dumb quote. Not feeling it. :-/ 'Momoko Akatsutsumi '"Fighting for justice, peace, love, and that yogurt store on the corner!!" 21:56, July 5, 2010 (UTC) # I didnt laugh at all when I read it. Portuguese guy Comments # What is this from?-- 09:39, July 10, 2010 (UTC) # She's The Mayor Nomination #4 Support: 1. Me lovez it!! hilarious! XD 'Kaoru Matsubara '"A quien le dices ternura???" 17:41, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Me Also Luv it 2. The first time I heard this qoute I laughed so hard. I have to agree with the two above: love it! Cmcrox11 18:03, July 5, 2010 (UTC) 3. I have this episode on my iPod so I;ve watched it like.... 7 gazillion times, but trust me... makes me laugh everytime! GO MEAP! 4.Best quote of the four because of joke.Bowl108 20:29, July 9, 2010 (UTC) 5. LOLDoofinc 11:40, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Oppose 1. I don't find it very funny.It made me laugh a LITTLE but not really. 16:26,July 6, 2010 (UTC) PineappleShawnLover 2. It's not that funny. The objective's not that effectively expressed. 09:05, July 10, 2010 (UTC) 3. Meh. Comments 1. Enter comments here. Nomination #5 Nominated by --MooMoo-of-Doom 21:19, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Support # I like this one best. :)-- 09:40, July 10, 2010 (UTC) # I love this saying cause I like it-Unknown Person. # I just like this one because it shows how naive Phineas can be about this kind of thing. light.of.no.light - I'm a semi-neurotic teenage girl of action! 05:28, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Oppose # There is something disturbing about this quote. I just find it weird # I never got it... Comments # enter comment here Nomination #6